Instituto Neverland
by Dovie20
Summary: Porque en un instituto todo puede pasar y más... si juntas a varios personajes en el. Varios secretos, amores, diversión y por supuesto, la maldad pura encierran a los chicos de Neverland, quien deberán enfrentar otro año escolar con todo esto y más. /AU/ personajes Disney.


Instituto Neverland

Capítulo 1

Un nuevo año estaba por empezar, el instituto abría sus puertas a sus nuevos y antiguos estudiantes. Unos, felices por volver a dar inicio otro año lleno de expectativas y planes trazados y otros, un poco más notorios, esperanzados de terminar rápidamente el calvario que aún no comenzaba.

Cierta muchachita, de blanca piel y labios rojos, se acerca emocionada hacia el instituto. Lleva una cinta roja en su corto pelo negro que la hace ver como una niña. Su nombre es Blancanieves, quien, con su uniforme, saluda a cualquier persona que se le cruce y hace alarde de una melodiosa voz y de una personalidad única y amable.

\- ¿Hola? - pregunta a cierta chica cuando la encuentra en su camino, ella gira curiosa y le sonríe en respuesta.

\- Hola- le responde mientras lleva su rubio pelo hacia atrás - ¿Se te ofrece algo? –

\- Sí, mi nombre es Blancanieves. ¿Podrías ayudarme? Según mi cronograma, mi salón debe ser el "C". Soy nueva y realmente no me gustaría perderme por los pasillos de Neverland –

La chica, cuyo nombre era Ella, tomo el papel que Blancanieves le estiraba.

-Por supuesto, ¿Primer año?, es usual perderse por aquí si no tienes una guía turística- Ambas chicas empezaron a adentrarse al instituto –Mi nombre es Ella. Curso el 2º año-

-Mucho gusto, me alegro de haberte encontrado-

-No te preocupes, el instituto es muy grande. Encontraras un mapa de los salones, auditorios, sanitarios o cualquier otra dependencia en cada tablero que encuentres- le informo Ella, señalándole uno pegado a la pared –Te acostumbraras muy rápido-

-Eso espero- dijo Blancanieves un poco nerviosa por no conseguirlo –No quiero que mi madrastra se moleste conmigo si repruebo las materias también en este instituto-

-Madrastra ¿Eh? - pregunto curiosa Ella al tiempo que giraban una esquina - ¿Y tus padres? -

-Murieron- dijo con un deje de tristeza Blancanieves. Ella se sintió sumamente mal por hacerle esa pregunta y cuando quiso disculparse, Blancanieves volvió a hablar –Pero eso ya no me afecta tanto. Es decir, aun me duele que no estén conmigo, pero sé que en cualquier parte en el que se hallen deben de estar cuidándome. Yo debo ser buena y gentil, hacerlos sentir orgullosos y no causarle problemas a mi madrastra que tan bien cuida de mi- termino, sonriendo tan radiante como solo ella podía hacerlo.

Ella también sonrió, pero dentro de ella la embargo la tristeza por no poder decir lo mismo. Su situación era parecida; Sin padres y con una madrastra, solo con la diferencia de que la mujer parecía odiarla y disfrutara hacerle la vida imposible, junto a sus hermanastras.

Decidió que lo mejor sería no mencionar ese aspecto de su vida. Llegaron al salón "C" y ambas muchachas se despidieron alegremente.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda- le dijo Blancanieves –Espero volver a charlar contigo-

-De nada, y por supuesto. Solo debes de buscarme o yo te busco a ti. Usualmente siempre estoy en la cafetería o en el salón de música-

-Está bien. Adiós-

-Adiós- Ella se alejó, directo a su salón de clases mientras ondeaba su mano, Blancanieves sonrió y cuando Ella se perdió en la muchedumbre, entro al suyo.

* * *

El autobús escolar estaciono frente al instituto, de él bajaron varios jóvenes.

Entre ellos, el cabello amarillo de Aurora destaco de inmediato y es que la joven, era bellísima. Caminaba con la gracia y elegancia de una gacela, movía sus manos como lo hacía una bailarina y saludaba a las personas a quien se encontraba. Detrás de ella, Ariel, una joven con el cabello rojo, pequeña, delgada y bonita, saltaba emocionada observando todo a su paso.

\- ¡Es increíble! - exclamaba con emoción, le había costado mucho convencer a su padre dejarla venir al instituto. Su educación la había recibido en varios países, pero ahora, al fin, podría estudiar en el lugar en el que su difunta madre lo había hecho, sus hermanas también estudiaban ahí.

Choco de repente con Aurora, quien distraída acababa de mandar un mensaje tranquilizador a sus sobreprotectoras tías. Las dos mujeres dejaron caer sus cosas, se disculparon de inmediato.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! - pedía Ariel, recogiendo unos libros –No te he visto-

-No, yo lo siento – decía Aurora – No pretendía obstaculizarse el camino, lo siento mucho. Pero es que mis tías… son pues…- la muchacha no quería decir algo malo sobre sus tías por lo que Ariel rápidamente entendió.

-No te preocupes, mi padre es igual… es exasperante en ocasiones que trate de controlar mi vida ¿No entenderán que ya somos mayores? -

-Pues mis tías parecen creer que aun soy una bebita, me inscribieron aquí porque una de ellas trabaja de consejera escolar ¿puedes creerlo? -

\- ¿Enserio? Pues mi padre me mando aquí con un guardaespaldas – Ariel le señalo a un hombre con esmoquin negro tratando de pasar desapercibido en los arboles –Pero…. Shh… el piensa que aún no me he dado cuenta en estos quince años-

Aurora rio divertida y las dos entraron al instituto comentando sobre sus problemas, seguidos, claro, del guardaespaldas de Ariel.

Las mujeres no fueron conscientes del hombre, grande y musculoso, que las había observado y seguido con la mirada. Su nombre era Gastón, quien sonriente, miraba con gusto a todas las féminas que se le cruzaban en su camino.

\- ¡Oh, este año será el mejor! - se decía orgulloso –conseguiré ganar el campeonato de futbol, excelentes calificaciones y por supuesto… a la mujer más bella del instituto.

\- Pero Gastón…- un muchachito regordete, con lentes y varios libros de más en sus pequeñas manos lo miraba nervioso - ¿Qué pasa con Clottie? ¿Ya habéis terminado? -

\- Por supuesto, mi buen amigo LeFou. Gastón no anda con cosas pasadas de moda. Clottie ya fue y ahora… mi nueva conquista será… - Gastón atajo a su amigo de las mejillas, obligándolo a mirar hacia una dirección, donde una chica, con el pelo atado a un moño, estaba ensimismada leyendo un buen libro de Julio Verne – Bella…- dijo saboreando el nombre de la chica.

LeFou trago saliva, inconforme con la respuesta de Gastón. Bella le parecía tan… simple para alguien como él.

-Pero Gastón…-

-Calla LeFou. Este año será mío. No dejare que el idiota de Hércules vuelva a usurpar mi lugar de capitán en el equipo. Le demostrare a mi estúpido padre que puedo llegar a aplastar a quien quiera y por supuesto… Bella será mía, cueste lo que me cueste. –dijo con satisfacción, pensando en el regocijo que sentirá el ultimo día cuando todos sus planes se hubieran concretado.

Pero de pronto, su atención se desvió a otra chica, más morenita y con un largo cabello negro, cargando varios libros.

-Pues hola preciosa… ¿Te ayudo? -

Gastón llevo los libros por ella, quien sonrojada y feliz le comentaba su número de teléfono y ciertas cosas personales.

* * *

La campana sonó y los estudiantes empezaron a movilizarse hacia sus salas. Ella, quien sacaba algunos libros de su casillero, emprendió su camino cuando fue interceptada por sus hermanastras.

-Cenicienta- espeto con malicia Drizella, una chica con una voz chillona, malvada y nariz larguirucha –Mi madre me ha llamado para recordarte que quiere que prepares la casa para las visitas de esta noche-

-Sí, Cenicienta. No se te ocurra ir por ahí, besuqueándote como siempre- agrego su otra hermanastra, Anastasia.

-Pero si yo no…-

-Solo recuerda que eres una simple mujercita sin gracia ni estilo- Anastasia le sacudió un pelo imaginario en su hombro y le sonrió con malicia. Las dos hermanastras se alejaron felices por haber hecho su mala acción del día; recordarle a Ella que era una simple sirvienta en su propia casa.

Ella se quedó parada en medio del pasillo, con los hombros caídos y los labios fruncidos. Ansiaba poder llorar, gritar, desahogarse y recibir un abrazo, era imposible pues recordaba a su madre, quien le había pedido en su lecho de muerte que fuera valiente en la vida, enfrentándola siempre con una sonrisa. A veces deseaba no hacerlo, pero una parte de ella sentiría que estaría traicionándola.

Ella suspiro, cerró los ojos y conto hasta diez. Estaba sola en el pasillo, podía tomarse unos segundos para calmar la sensación de dolor que la embargaba y seguir, como si su vida no fuera una total mierda.

Del otro lado del pasillo, un chico se acercaba corriendo tratando en su carrera arreglar y no soltar unos documentos. El impacto fue inevitable. Él no se había dado cuenta de la triste chica rubia y Ella no le había dado tiempo para apartarse de su camino.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! - exclamo el muchacho, en medio de varios documentos desparramados en el suelo.

-No te preocupes- Ella se sobo el trasero, adolorida. Ambos comenzaron a juntar los papeles mientras el muchacho seguía disculpándose apenado.

-No es mi culpa, lo siento mucho. No te he visto. Estoy llegando tarde en mi primer día. Estuve con la consejera escolar, me saco mucho tiempo y para colmo, me dio todos estos papeles que no leeré-

A Ella le pareció graciosa su forma de hablar. Y más porque le había hecho olvidar el mal rato que les habían ofrecido sus hermanastras.

-No te preocupes…- le paso unos papeles al mismo tiempo que el terminaba de levantar su parte.

-Aladdin- completo. Recibió los papeles y le sonrió en agradecimiento –Lo siento mucho. Te juro que no volverá a pasar – le prometió.

-Descuida, el primer día suele pasar estos pequeños incidentes. ¿Eres nuevo? No te había visto por aquí –

-Sí, soy sobrino del profesor de teatro-

Ella recordó a dicho profesor, era una persona sumamente curiosa, creativa y muy graciosa. El chico de inmediato le cayó bien.

\- ¿Enserio? - Ella y Aladdin caminaron esta vez con calma –Eso es genial. El profesor Gen es realmente genial, me imagino que debe ser un gran honor ser sobrino de alguien como él-

Aladdin sonrió, como queriendo convencerse a sí mismo de tal afirmación. Su tío era genial, pero a veces tenia sus momentos.

-Suele ser… peculiar en ocasiones. Gracias a él puedo venir a estudiar aquí-

\- ¿Iras a primero? -

-Sí-

-Tienes suerte, acabo de guiar a una chica también a ese salón. Ven, seguro no conoces el camino porque has estado corriendo en la dirección contraria-

El chico se sonrojo y Ella rio divertida. Muy pronto, ambos jóvenes se contaron sus cosas. Tenían muchas cosas en común y se convencieron de haber encontrado un amigo en el otro. Intercambiaron números y tras la promesa de encontrarse en la cafetería para que Ella le ayudara en la inscripción a algún club, se despidieron.

* * *

¿Les gusta la idea? Pues a mí me encanta. Siempre he querido de hacer un universo alterno con las princesas Disney, tipo High School. Como verán empezamos de a poco, el siguiente capítulo será más extenso, con más personajes y empezare a formar las parejas.

¿Sugerencias? ¿Tomatazo? Todo es bienvenido.


End file.
